unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Tag
Mario Tag is a successful video shame by Nintendo selling over 3,000,000 of copies on its first week. The whole point of this game is to be it the least amount of time. Plot Mario is bored so he starts an international tag competition. He expects his friends to come, but some characters from different series of shames arrive as well, hyping up the competition. However, villains from different areas compete in the tag to capture everyone and make them slaves (They are listed as bosses). Characters Default Characters *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *CJ *Peter *Quagmire *Bugs Bunny *Dimitri Stanlevkov *Sonic the hedgehog *Bokkun *Peach *Angry German Kid *Wario *Waluigi *Ness *Donkey Kong *Kirby *SpongeBob SquarePants *Birdo *Bowser *Ash Ketchum *Madachu *Little Bill *Bart Simpson *Homer Simpson *Marge and Maggie *Lisa Simpson *Grampa Simpson Unlockable *Lucas *Patrick Star *Weegee *Waweegee *Dr. Rabbit *Princess Rosalina *Princess Clover *Pickle *Ronald McDonald *Abelkirky *Stewie *Brian *Rigby *Mordecai *Lois *Finn *Jake *Eric Cartman *Porky Pig *Awesome Guy *Daisy *Pinkachu *Lucario *Lamek *Theives *Crash Bandicoot *H *Ekans *Wurley *WaPeach *Zitz (final unlockable) Wii Download Exclusive Characters *WaYoshi (Costs MK$2.25) *WaBirdo (Costs MK$2.25) *WaMario (Costs MK$4.20) *WaKoopa (Costs MK$9.10) *WaKirby (Costs MK$9.10) *Fighting Wire Frame (male version) (Costs MK$9.20) *Vile (Costs MK$9.45) *T-5000 (Costs MK$9.70 and beat Unknown Area after unlocking Zitz) Locations *Mario's Yard *Peach's Garden *Toad's House *Local Neigbourhood *Omelet *Caveman Village *Cruise Ship *Fire Sumo Land *Kamp Krusty *Evergreen Terrace *Playhouse *Bikini Bottom *Empty Field *The Black House's Senator Room (unlockable) *Moon (unlockable) *Bowser's Basement (unlockable) *Peach's Tag Room (unlockable) *Mario's Dream Tag Place (unlockable) *Galactic Asteroid Belt (unlockable) *Subcon (unlockable) *Cybertron (Wii: Download from WiiWare for MK$2.00) *WaWikipedia (Wikipedia wa'd itself) (Downloadable for Wii Exclusive for MK$2.00) *WaWikia (Wikia wa'd itself) (Downloadable for Wii Exclusive for MK$2.00) *Unknown Area (a place with fire, electricity, and flying digital blocks) (Downloadable for Wii Exclusive for MK$3.00 after completing the other downloaded levels) Bosses The competitors aren't alone, the bad guys arrived as well to screw up everything and capture the competitors! (*Note that the bosses only appear in Adventure Mode or Boss Run mode) *Viral Wrecking Crane (Appears in the Local Neigbourhood) *Buga the Knut(from Conker's BFD; Appears in the Caveman Village) *George Volcano (Appears in the Cruise Ship area, but on an island since he threw a bottle of Volvic water at the ship) *Killer Jack-In-The-Box (Appears in the Playhouse area) *Bio-Weed (Appears in the Empty Field) *Papu Pau (Appears Out of nowhere) *Wurley (Appears in Space) *Planktondroid (Appears in Bikini Bottom) *Giant Mecha Bowser (Appears in Bowser's Basement) *Marx (Appears in the Galactic Asteroid Belt, firing lasers and other hazards at you) *World of Chaos (Appears in Subcon as the final boss) *The Harvester 6000 (Appears in Cybertron exclusively in Boss Run) *Evil Jimmy Wales (Appears in Wawikipedia exclusively in Boss Run) *Chaos Brain (Appears in Wawikia exclusively in Boss Run) *Bob Saget (Appears in the Unknown Area) *WaBokkun (He kidnapped Bokkun's love interest Cream the Rabbit, Oops I wasn't supposed to say that last part!) Items *Coins - They come in Bronze = 10, Silver = 20, Gold = 50, Platinum = 100. *MK$. You use it to unlock stuff (see above). *Shells - Shells are recurring weapons in Mario Tag that are used to knock down opponents oto the ground.can only be used by the person who is it). *Bob-ombs - Bob-ombs are uncommon items in Mario Tagthat can be used by any player, which has a small explosion length. *Hammer - The infamous hammer returns in Mario Tagas a rare weapon. You can only use it three times, but has a 5 sec. KO for each hit. *Mushroom - Makes you grow twice as big and stomp your opponents. *Star - Makes you invincible for 8 seconds.The rarest item in the game. *WHOA!- You Scream whoa at the enemy loudly to knock em' out for a second (The whoa isn't loud like the whoa series.) *Angry Sun-Goes out and burns your enemies. Cheating Cheaty appears in this game but obviously, he's hiding from Mario and co. so you have to find him. He's only found in four areas. *Local Neighbourhood: He is basically hiding in the treehouse that is by the blue house. You have to time your triple jump right so you can get in. *Cruise Ship: Here, Cheaty is located in Suite 123, which is locked. All you have to do is climb into the air vents. You can look down the grates, so eventually you'll see a small piece of cardboard that says "Cheater." Now just open the grate and you can find Cheaty. *Playhouse: Now he is hiding in a black play ship that is hanging from the roof and is normally unaccesible. Just find a spring, jump onto it and dive into the ship. He is merely hiding behind a treasure chest. *Mario's Dream Tag Place: Somewhere there is a huge floating mushroom with the Awesome Face on top of it. Merely just climb up the mountain and jump into the mouth of the Awesome Face. In there he is found right behind the Uvula (or that one punching bag thing). Zitz would be recommended to hunt him, as he has the best strength in the game. H and Crash would be also recommended choices, as Crash is the fastest character in the game, and H has great Special Abilities. Luigi is good for it too for he has the best jumping ability. Bokkun can fly, flying can work too! Bowser, however, wouldn't be recommended, he may be the second strongest character, but he's the slowest and has the least jump ability, so only use the recommended five: Zitz, Conker, H, Bokkun and Luigi. Period. NO QUESTIONS ASKED! GOT IT, BUB!? THAT GOES FOR YOU, SHIA LABEOUF! Category:Mario's Shames Category:Shames Category:Stuff